rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Sin'dorei (Krvaví elfové)
thumb|left|400pxStříbřitý Měsíc ohněm a krví křest prodělá. Nová cesta snadná jest, však náhle co noc setmělá. Povstane krvavým mečem zlomeného Světla ozbrojen... Však znovu bude zlomen a zrazen jedincem, samotné Slunce sedlajícím Princem. V hodinu nejtemnější nezlomná bojovnice pomstu Krve odpřísáhne, pak pro vykoupení Lidu sama na kolena padne. Prorok Velen ''(volný překlad Proroctví)'' Při prvním pohledu na krvavého elfa napadne běžného hráče mnoho slov, kterými by ho popsal, začínajících někde u čtyřprocentních menšin, jdoucích přes arogantní pop- či porno-hvězdy, až k rasistickým snobům. Pravdou je, že jejich příběh je mnohem tragičtější, než se na ten první pohled může zdát. thumb|left|300px Sin'dorei (thalassijský výraz pro "Děti Krve") jsou národem pocházejícím z Azerothu (z prastaré říše Quel'Thalas, tj. "Vznešený Domov"), který jako mnoho dalších ve Warcraft ztratil téměř vše. Jejich svět byl opakovaně převracen vzhůru nohama a jejich cesta se několikrát obrátila a ubírala radikálně odlišným a novým směrem. Jméno sin'dorei, které hrdě nesou, si zvolilo jako svou novou identitu zhruba 90% ze Vznešených elfů, kteří přežili Třetí válku. Krvaví elfové jsou brilantní a fyzicky dokonalí, hrdí a zároveň zoufalí, tragicky krásní a náchylní ke zkaženostem i povahovým chybám, moudří i pošetilí, závislí na zlé magii... a přeci ne bez možnosti nápravy. Blizzard sám potvrdil, že sin'dorei nejsou zlou rasou, označil je za národ neutrální, i když z pohledu jiných národů se to může zdát odlišné. Jejich roleplay není pro začátečníky, ale skýtá nepřeberné možnosti od kladného hrdiny po nejtemnějšího zloducha... a vzhledem k jejich početnosti na našem serveru vám přinášíme obsáhlejší náhled do jejich lore. Běžný elf totiž historii a zvyky svého národa zná a je na ně pyšný. Pro svůj národ by udělal téměř cokoli a přinesl ty nejvyšší oběti. Delší odstavce článku a tabulky byly pro vaše pohodlí skryty - přečtete si je kliknutím na slovo "zobrazit" po pravé straně. 'Historie' Historie Krvavých elfů je totožná s historií nočních elfů, Kaldorei až do okamžiku vykázání Higborne/Urozených z Kalimdoru 7300 let před otevřením Temného Portálu. Najdete ji například [[Historie Kaldorei|'zde']].' Pro přílišnou obsáhlost byla historii sin'dorei věnována 'vlastní stránka, kde jsou některé klíčové okamžiky vysvětleny detailněji. V tabulce níže najdete jen shrnutí nejdůležitějších dat jejich lore. 'Pod-druhy elfů' Dnešní Krvaví elfové pochází přímo z krve kaldorei. Přestože se sin'dorei často stylizují do "znovuzrozených" z popela trosek quel'dorei, biologicky jsou jednou rasou. Krvaví elfové sami jsou původci několika dalších ras, stejně jako oni vzešli z kořenů kaldorei - ovšem tyto rasy rozhodně nevznikly dlouhodobým přirozeným vývojem. 'Wretched elfové (Zbídačelí elfové)' thumb|left|250pxPokud Krvavý elf nezvládl svou závislost, stal se jejím otrokem a začal se sytit magií a manou bez pomyšlení sebeovládání, dochází u něj k degenerativním změnám na duši i na těle. Wretchedi jsou fyzicky odlišní a mají jistý primitivní druh civilizace. Obvykle jsou extrémně vychrtlí a ztratili většinu vlasů, z jejich prstů se staly pařáty. Ve hře známe jen jejich mužské modely, ale podle lore existují i wretched ženy. Skupinky těchto trosek původně hrdých elfů jsou společnosti trnem v oku - připomínkou toho, jak může dopadnout každý, kdo nezvládl svou závislost. thumb|300px Navíc se ukázalo, že wretchedi i dlouhé roky po Pohromě a obnově Studny vznikají i z quel'dorei, pokud manipulují magií nad své síly (viz osud Quel'Lithien na Cataclysm). Veškerá hnízda wretchedů byla systematicky a nemilosrdně vyhlazena, někteří ale následovali Kael'thase až na Quel'Danas, kde byli nakonec všichni odpraveni. Ironií bylo, že sám elfí princ se nakonec stal před svou smrtí jedním z nich. 'Felblood (feloví elfové)' thumb|leftFel elfové byli stejně jako orkové zkaženi Planoucí legií. Po návratu zkorumpovaného Kael'thase do Azerothu bylo těmto elfům umožněno sytit se ohromnými dávkami démonické krve. thumb|250px Následně tak získali mnoho typicky démonických rysů: rohy, černá křídla, rudou kůži, ve které se objevovaly praskliny, kterými prozařoval fel, po kterém bažili a kterým se dále sytili, nechali jej sebou proudit a dopřávali si ho bez obav z následků. Byli to právě oni, kdo spolu s Princem přepadl ústředí Krvavých rytířů a z jejich svatyně odvlekl M'uru. I přestože byli mnohem hrozivější silou a nepřítelem, než skupinky wretchedů, nakonec byla jejich nejdůležitější skupina poražena v Sunwell Plateu. 'San'layn' thumb|left|300pxPo Kael'thasově nešťastném útoku na Ledovou Korunu, kdy doprovázel Illidana Stormrage do Northrendu, bylo v následném chaosu při ústupu zabito několik nejsilnějších a nejschopnějších následovníků elfího prince, včetně poslední nositelky Quel'Delaru, Lana'thel. Arthas je později reanimoval do svých služeb a překřtil je na san'layn, tedy "Padlé elfy". Tito mocní nemrtví sloužili na nejvyšších postech Pohromy a několik z nich přímo pod Lana'thel, nyní obludnou a přeci elegantní "Krvavou královnou" san'layn. Snad jako druh výsměchu některé z nich Arthas pojmenoval Krvavými rytíři - protože skutečný Řád Krvavých rytířů se zrodil teprve několik let po jejich smrti a "znovuvzkříšení". thumb Stejně jako se Krvaví elfové museli sytit magií, san'layn prokazovali závislost na krvi, nebo alespoň touhu po ní a energii, kterou obsahuje, což odráželo jejich upírskou povahu. První z nich se na jihu Azerothu objevil těsně před počátkem WotLK, san'layn zvaný Princ Tenris Mirkblood, který obýval Krvavou komnatu v Karazhanu. Většina san'layn včetně jejich královny padla při dobytí Citadely Ledové Koruny, osudy některých z nich ale dosud nejsou známy. 'Vzhled' Krvaví elfové jsou biologicky i fyziologicky Vznešenými elfy. Jsou vyšší než lidé, všeobecně jsou štíhlí, atletičtí, silní a elegantní. Jako ostatní druhy elfů jsou ostatními smrtelnými rasami pokládáni za nadprůměrně atraktivní, nehledě na pohlaví. 420px-BloodElvesSots.jpg __female_blood_elf___by_anathematixs-d992oxa.jpg __male_blood_elf___by_anathematixs-d98ze0s.jpg 1960812_723776314321240_842494682_o.jpg 1361243413_1.jpg 075.jpg i242^cimgpsh_orig.jpg be_mage.jpg i241^cimgpsh_orig.jpg bloodelf_by_genmuku-d4zakoy.jpg 1368597648_4.jpg bladespire_fortress_nights_by_softlyvoiced-d8jutl0.jpg dessert_by_gotgituey-d4lc7rx.jpg 1185432_742096585822546_70240462_n.jpg CBNJeis.png 1368597648_6.jpg 10624871_835710119794525_8077396358448036381_n.jpg Jejich dlouhé špičaté uši nejsou tak šikmé do stran, jako u nočních elfů či trolů, ale směřují strměji vzhůru. Jsou jedním z důvodů, proč jsou smysly elfů dokonale přesné, doplněné ostrým zrakem, který umožňuje perfektní orientaci i v noci (dědictví po kaldorei), elfové jsou tedy dokonalí a nebezpeční lovci. Jejich uši bývají zdrojem obdivu i posměšků ostatních ras. Krvaví elfové typicky nosívají spíše dlouhé vlasy, v barvách od nejsvětlejší blond a rezavých odstínů po černou, hnědou a stříbrnou. Muži své vousy narozdíl od trpaslíků a lidí nepěstují do gigantických proporcí, ale raději je nosí pěstěné a střižené na krátko. Ženy jsou drobnějšího vzrůstu, štíhlejší a vyšší než ženy lidí, nosí komplikované účesy, šperky a zdobí řadou klenotů i svá špičatá ouška. Sin'dorei jsou nejoblíbenější humanoidní podobou rudé letky. 'Barva očí' "Díky" jejich dlouhodobému vystavení účinkům felové magie (které se podobně jako mezi orky rozšířilo a prosáklo i do zdí staveb a ovlivnilo tedy i ty, kteří si s tímto druhem magie nezahrávali, jen byli v její blízkosti, jako farstridery a nejmenší děti) se barva jejich očí začala měnit z původních odstínů na smaragdovou záři. I když před TBC byli elfové zobrazováni buď s očima s panenkami a bez felové záře, ve hře warcraft měly jejich jednotky bílé oči bez zornic, což mělo symbolizovat ztrátu Studny a arkány, jejíž modrá záře v elfích očích pohasla, aby ji později nahradila felově zelená. thumb|350px Dohady o tom, zda jsou sin'dorei skutečně natolik pozměněni felem, že se stali novou rasou, a felová záře očí je geneticky dědičná u nově narozené generace, ukončil návrat Sluneční studny, po kterém Lord Regent striktně prohlásil fel za nelegální a zahájil politiku likvidace jeho zdrojů a očištění svého národa od jeho vlivu. Časem se tedy barva elfích očí opět změní, jen to patrně zabere celé roky. I když herní modely ukazují quel'dorei s modře zářícíma očima, patrně aby byl zvýrazněn rozdíl mezi nimi a sin'dorei, z lore (mangy a knih) víme, že elfové před Pohromou mívali různé barvy očí: sám regent lord Theron byl hnědooký, Alleria Windrunner zelenooká a její slavná sestra Sylvanas modrooká. Stejně tak z mangy víme, že barva elfích očí a jejich záře se může změnit podle druhu magie, který elf zkonzumoval (viz fialové oči warlocků a Valeery Sanguinar po pohlcení magie nágského trojzubce - vše z oficiálního artworku). Oči elfů by měly být přivyknuté na temnotu a pronikat jí, umožnit tak stopování i v noci či potmě. Navíc krvaví elfové mají díky svému vysávání magie dar vizuálně určit zář a aury arkány kolem předmětů a osob (farstrideři a bojovníci samozřejmě v omezenější míře než mágové), stejně tak běžným zrakem pozorovat plynutí a toky magie v siločarách ve svém nejbližším okolí. 'Rozdíly oproti quel'dorei' thumb|left|300pxPo Třetí válce se Krvaví elfové svým vzhledem vydělili oproti svému dědictví i změnou oblíbených barev. Na znamení své ztráty se začali oblékat primárně do černých a rudých tónů, někteří si obličeje, ramena, paže a těla pokryli mystickými runami či tetováním (nejčastěji rudé barvy), ať už za účelem ochrany před démony, oslavy významných vítězství či za účelem zastrašit svým vzhledem... to je něco, co by Vznešení elfové nikdy neudělali. Stejně tak Krvaví elfové převzali (patrně i pod vlivem Hordy později) řadu nových účesů, které by ve staré společnosti byly skandální či nepřípustné. Odstíny vlasů a pleti zůstaly podobné jako u quel'dorei, ale používání felu u některých krvavých elfů způsobilo rudější odstíny kůže, či naopak nepřirozenou bledost. U felových elfů pak lze pozorovat i změnu barvy vlasů na odstíny černozelené a zelenošedé. Krvaví elfové občas využívají svou podobnost s quel'dorei a maskují se za ně ve chvíli, kdy se blíží k Aliančním územím. 'Móda' Jak jistě víte z herních emotů postav krvavých elfů a i z několika questů či textů u NPC, elfové si potrpí na péči o zevnějšek a jsou ve větší či menší míře marniví. O své tělo se samozřejmě pečlivě starají - bude s nimi mnohem déle, než žijí lidé, dva, tři nebo i více takových lidských životů. Styl jejich oblékání klade důraz na jednoduchost, pohodlí umožňující volný pohyb a eleganci. Těsné, sešněrované a nepohodlné oblečení u elfů nenajdete. Nosí kvalitně tkané látky, které jsou překvapivě odolné proti poškození i špíně, často používají i jemné kůže a kožešiny (přednost dávají jemnější kožešině z králíka a ryse před hrubou srstí medvěda či vlka), stejně tak přírodní vlákna z některých rostlin a pavučin, peří vzácných ptáků a dragonhawků. 18thpvp4p2xz2jpg.jpg 18thpwukc1stqjpg.jpg 32_by_kimberlyswan-d8lcxrl.jpg 41_by_kimberlyswan-d8m514k.jpg WoW___belf_by_fadedkind.jpg blood_elf_female_by_william19-d5irjxu.jpg 11053495_1006700286028840_745575309939231232_n.jpg picnic_by_angevere-d5f8mig.jpg bloodelves05-large.jpg 11800137_1016857375013131_1416811344366741632_n.jpg Kayrulion_by_psycho_shounen.jpg Typickým oděvem je tunika a kalhoty (pro obě pohlaví) doplněná buď róbou nebo pláštěm. Barvy a styl se liší podle osobnosti a vkusu jedince, farstrideři a elfové žijící v lesích dávají přednost tlumeným tónům, které jim umožní maskování a splynutí s okolím; městští elfové dávají přednost jasným nebo pastelovým barvám. Většina barev je tvořena za pomoci transmutace a vícebarevné róby městských elfů se dají tak trochu přirovnat k peří páva: ukazují, že na to mají. Šperky (od piercingů, náušnic, prstenů, náramků a šperků na kotníky a nohy po ozdoby vlasů a horních paží), výšivky, nesymetrické vzory připomínající přírodní motivy a motivy slunce, zdobení drahými kameny a perlami či dokonce manovými krystaly, dramaticky prostřižené róby odhalující velkou část těla, nebo dokonce obarvené kožešiny... to vše podle elfů slouží jako důkaz osobitosti a vysoce-civilizované společnosti, která může mrhat časem, prostředky i energií na tolik půvabu. Elfové téměř nepoužívají "základní" či "prosté" kovy, krom jejich zpracování do zbraní a zbrojí - své róby raději spínají knoflíčky, háčky a sponami z drahých kovů, leštěného dřeva, slonoviny a vyřezávaných kostí. Elfové také mistrně zpracovávají kůži na lehké boty, ve kterých je jejich chůze téměř neslyšná. Sandálky zavázané tkaničkami až na lýtko se používají spíše pro tance, rituály a cesty, kdy není třeba tolik chránit nohy. Nejbohatší a nejmarnivější elfové si občas nechají vybrousit obuv z křišťálu či drahých kovů - ale používají ji jen pro nejdůležitější společenské záležitosti. Masivní šperky s velkými kameny pokládají elfové za primitivní záležitost orků a lidí - sami preferují delikátnost, umělecké zpracování, lehkost a rafinovanost. 'Marnivost nebo nutnost?' thumb|left|300px Péče o tělo u elfů se dá přirovnat k dennímu rituálu - elfové se koupou každý den, každá domácnost má přístup k tekoucí vodě (i kdyby to byla lázeň s miniaturním portálem do sféry vody, který se otevře a naplní vanu stejně snadno jako naše vodní kohoutky). Rozčesávání jejich dlouhých vlasů a kartáčování do lesku také nějakou dobu trvá... stejně tak se starají o své zuby, proto o ně (na rozdíl od lidí a trpaslíků) obvykle přijdou jen díky nějakému úrazu, ne kvůli kazům. Někteří elfové, speciálně válečníci a Krvaví rytíři, si vlasy splétají, aby jim nepadaly do tváře a umožnily nosit helmu, nebo si volí špičaté a zastrašující účesy. Jiní nosí vlasy rozpuštěné a nejbohatší vymýšlí komplikované účesy doplněné šperky, sponami, perlami a drahokamy. Jak již bylo řečeno - péče o tělo je u Vznešených i Krvavých elfů pokládána za nutnost, pokud má jejich organismus vydržet stovky až tisíce let jejich života. Zřídkakdy mezi nimi tedy najdete jedince, kteří nejsou fit či ve formě. thumb|400px Jejich dlouhověkost je také odpovědí na to, jak časté je mít děti - čím déle žije rasa, tím nižší je potřeba její reprodukce. Ve srovnání s orky a lidmi je tedy porodů u elfů mnohem méně, dvojčata jsou věcí téměř neslýchanou a vícero ratolestí v jedné rodině spíše vzácností (a pak mezi sourozenci mohou být i desítky až stovky let rozdílu). Samozřejmě jsou zde opět výjimky jako rodina Windrunnerů (4 děti) etc. Nezapomeňte také, že většina dětí, které měly být během Pohromy evakuovány ze Silvermoon, se utopila na palubách tří lodí v zálivu dříve, než stačila vyplout do útočiště v Hinterlands. Ve hře známe jen několik elfích dětí (Sunstrider Isle, sirotci ze Shattrath, Salandria, adoptovaná dcera lady Liadrin) a u většiny se dá soudit, že se narodily až po Pohromě. 'Tetování a runy' Tetování není pro elfy neznámým konceptem - pro quel'dorei je ale taková změna těla příliš permanentní, dospělý quel'dorei, který nosí tetování, tím činí prohlášení o sobě samém... jeho znaky s ním zůstanou stovky let. Proto si tetování pečlivě vybírá, aby odpovídalo jeho osobnosti a vkusu, nebo se mu úplně vyhne. Sin'dorei se oproti tomu tetují prostě jen jako druh vzdoru a odlišení se od tradičních hodnot Vznešených elfů... a aby budili respekt či strach. Časté jsou i dočasné runy malované na kůži hennou, například za účelem rituálů jako svatba, pohřeb, důležitých změn či osobních zápasů. 'Stárnutí' Krvaví elfové se teoreticky mohou dožít až několik tisíc let. Zdá se, že fyzická dospělost se podobá dospívání lidí (jak je vidno na několika elfech v lore včetně Valeery Sanguinar, která je během invaze Pohromy ještě dítětem a o pár let později vypadá fyzicky dospělá). thumb|left|400px Můžeme tedy říci, že desetiletý elf je zhruba stejný jako desetiletý člověk - vzhledem k odlišnostem výchovy bude elf patrně tišší, pozornější a samostatnější. Elf bude pravděpodobně vyšší a štíhlejší. Vše se ale začne lišit od chvíle, kdy člověk i elf dosáhnou fyzické dospělosti - od té chvíle elf stárne jinak a celé dekády jako by se ho netýkaly změny. Stane se doslova "nadčasovým". Ani sami elfové nedokáží na první pohled určit, jestli mluví s elfem, kterému je 25, 50 či 150 let. Záhadu ovšem pomůže odhalit několik minut konverzace - elfové věkem získávají zkušenost, vyspělost, eleganci, trpělivost, moudrost, šarm a vtip. Většinu z toho nenaleznete u mladého a zbrklého elfa. A co elfové a stáří? Víme, že jejich stárnutí neprovází nic z projevů, které trápí ostatní humanoidní rasy (nemoci, křivice, bolesti kloubů, ztráta vlasů a zubů, vrásky). Zdá se, že elfové i několik staletí vzhledově zůstanou nerozeznatelní od elfů, kteří právě dospěli. Z několika questů víme, že existují dokonce i sin'dorei, kteří pamatují exil z Kalimdoru po Rozdělení světa. Anasterian Sunstrider sám byl dlouhověký, vedl elfy již v trollích válkách a vládl nejméně tři tisíce let. Na konci jeho života se ale jeho vzhled již změnil - elfové kolem něj začali pociťovat, že působí "křehce", jeho vlasy měly bílostříbrnou barvu a sahaly až na zem. V manze Warcraftu pak lze spatřit starší elfy zpodobněné s delšími plnovousy, ale jinak ve tvářích stále mladé. thumb|450px V bonusové misi ve warcraft řeknou inženýři krvavých elfů princi Kaelovi, že pomáhali s budováním původních Dalaranských obran (2700 let před Třetí válkou, během které se tato mise odehrává)... to samo o sobě dává náznak, že než se pustili do tak komplikovaného projektu, museli se dlouho učit a byli tedy ještě mnohem starší. Nakonec je zde fakt, že průměrnou délku života sin'dorei mohla zkrátit ztráta Sluneční studny, abstinenční příznaky závislosti na magii a konzumace felu. Nicméně Studna je zpět a její energie opět sytí elfy a jejich závislost, dá se tedy předpokládat, že se jejich dlouhověkost díky ní opět prodlouží. Ano, arkána a magické prodlužování života... magie je přeci elfům vlastní, tak proč by Sluneční studnu nevyužili jako zdroj možnosti prodloužit si život a jeho radovánky? Společenská dospělost se bere jinak, než fyzická - tedy doba, kdy je elf skutečně uznán za dospělého ostatními elfy - je tím, co tolik mate hráče ve WoW RPG tabulkách. Vznešení elfové uznají svého vrstevníka skutečně dospělým teprve po tom, co oslavil 110. narozeniny. Krvaví elfové ve všem zahájili nestřídmý a "rychlejší" životní styl, proto jako na dospělé pohlížejí již na elfy, kteří prožili sotva 60 let. 'Řeč' Elfové hovoří thalassijsky, jazykem, který vznikl z původní elfštiny a některá slova sdílí i s moderní darnassian, kterou hovoří kaldorei, a nazja - tedy řečí nág. Vzhledem ke své minulosti a spolupráci s lidmi zná část elfů Obecnou řeč, někteří se domluví i řečí trpaslíků (elfové s minulostí z Dalaranu, Quel'Danil, Quel'Lithien, hraničáři, kteří bránili jižní hranice a bojovali v Druhé válce. Nikoli elfové, kteří nikdy nevytáhli paty ze Silvermoon - tam žádní lidé nebyli dlouhodobě zváni ani vítáni). Začlenění do Hordy pak elfy přimělo naučit se orkštinu. Několik běžných sin'doreiských rčení ze hry bylo přeloženo v Encyklopedii Warcraftu, najdete je v tabulce níže. 'Jména Krvavých elfů' Elfí jména (jak jsme již vysvětlili v článku o tipech pro pojmenování postav) jsou melodická, víceslabičná a mohou obsahovat apostrofy (Lor'themar, Kael'thas, Lana'thel). Konvence vznešených elfů i opovržení kaldoreiským dědictvím vedla k tomu, že ve svých příjmeních elfové upřednostnili koncepty dne, slunce, jasu/záře/ohně před aspekty noci, měsíce a hvězd (viz příjmení Brightwing, Dawnstar, Sunstrike, Sunchaser). Některé staré rody ovšem mají standardní jména, která neevokují žádná běžná slova - příkladem je například Lor'themar Theron, Belo'vir Salonar, Aneera Thuron. Někteří elfové si po Třetí válce změnili příjmení na poctu svých padlých, aby nikdy nezapomněli ztrátu milovaných - objevila se jména jako Bloodblade, Bloodwatcher, Bloodvalor, Bloodsworn, Bloodwrath... etc. 'Kultura' thumb|250pxKultura krvavých elfů si udržela hlavní rysy kultury quel'dorei - architektura i umění jsou podobné té z jejich padlého království, ale u elfů se rozšířila záliba v karmínové barvě a barvě krve. Zbroje, zbraně, róby, dekorace v rudé barvě se staly mnohem častějšími, než před Třetí válkou. Ikonické barvy krvavých elfů jsou rudá, zlatá a v menší míře dávná modrá, připomínající staré zástavy Silvermoon (bílý jednorožec na modrém poli). Tyto tři barvy jsou vidět i na jejich národním znaku, Ikoně Krve. Architektura se od dob Dath'Remara Sunstridera příliš nezměnila - nádherné sloupy a křivky, balkónky a štíhlé věže, květinový dekor a vitráže dost připomínají sloh secese. Jejich fontány jako by popíraly fyzikální zákony, parky, stromy a keře jsou upravené do fantaskních tvarů. Na mnoha praporcích je vidět zlatý znak fénixe - symbolu znovuzrození - který nejen připomíná minulost tohoto zkoušeného národa, ale také schopnost elfích mágů povolat fénixe z plání ohně do boje. Tyto bytosti se zdají být s krvavými elfy hluboce propojeny, možná proto, že jsou bytostmi samotné magie, nebo pro jejich destruktivní povahu a krásu. 045.jpg 046.jpg 047.jpg 073.jpg 074.jpg 116.jpg 10622716_824182227613981_7463716334772682129_n.jpg 1555525_824181347614069_4100899319422038275_n.jpg lorthemar-theron2.jpg irellus_dawncaster_by_rinacane-d8a8lbi.jpg 1625684_902767446422125_6183647164352778886_n.jpg blood-elf-free-world-of-warcraft-rose-art-rosette-585538.jpg 890bd9b3e582504a5948c326e66e73be.jpg smc_bench_by_imadreamwalker-d7h0xcn.jpg Elfové nosí róby v barvách symbolizujících jejich příslušnost a minulost: rudá, karmínová, černá a zlatá. Mnoho z nich se nyní soustředí na studia arkány a ohnivé magie, jako protikladu k dědictví vodních a ledových kouzel, která se nejčastěji praktikovala ve společnosti Vznešených elfů a učila v Dalaranu. Na rozdíl od zbytku hordy si krvaví elfové váží umění pro umění samotné - nemusí plnit účel, zdobit zbraň, budovu či zbroj. Umělecké dílo nemusí mít jiný účel, než že je nádherné na pohled, aby bylo vysoce ceněno. Stejně tak je elfím zvykem zdobit i předměty denní potřeby - výroba užitečných předmětů bez krásy a zdobení je pokládána za pouhou lenost a mrhání časem i zdroji. Láska ke kráse jde od architektury po nejmenší detaily jako sklenice, nádoby, koberečky a nábytek. Tvorba šperků, zbraní, zbrojí, návrhy oděvů... to vše je pokládáno za formu sebevyjádření a Mistři meče kovají zbraně v osobitém stylu, který elfové na první pohled poznají a určí jejich autora. 'Symbolika' thumb|left|300pxJak již bylo zmíněno, krvaví elfové jako svůj hlavní motiv používají fénixe. Fénix se nachází na jejich zástavách, rasovém znaku (Ikona Krve), zbraních (luky, meče, hole mágů), budovách, stanech a mnoha dalších věcech. Metaforicky reprezentuje jejich znovuzrození z popela zničeného národa - emoci, kterou symbolizuje i jejich nové jméno "sin'dorei". Všeobecně se fénix zobrazuje zlatý na rudém poli, přestože existuje několik variant: - řád Krvavých Rytířů používá temně karmínového fénixe na černém poli (viz jejich unikátní tabard) - elfové z frakce Sunfury toto barevné schéma použili, ale jejich fénix je dvouhlavý - fénix dalaranské frakce Sunreaverů se zdá abstraktnější a podle některých dohadů je jeho znak založen i na podobě dragonhawka - modrá varianta fénixe zdobí mnohé sin'doreiské stany (horní polovinu) - Stříbrná Úmluva (Silver Covenant) používá zlatého fénixe na modrém pozadí (což možná vychází z toho, že používají jen přebarvené modely budov a zástav krvavých elfů pro účely Argent Tournament - a dost pochybně to tedy pro ně má větší symbolický význam) 'Společnost' thumb|450pxSpolečnost krvavých elfů je patriarchální (oproti společnosti nočních elfů), autoritativní, formální, poklidná, respektuje tradice a budí dojem dokonalosti. Pod mírumilovným pozlátkem ale narazíte i na temný spodní proud arogance, skrytých neřestí, arkánní a felové závislosti. Donedávna v Quel'Thalas panoval téměř totalitní režim, který za pomoci magistrů, arkánních strážců a městských stráží briskně likvidoval jakékoli známky lidové nespokojenosti či rozbrojů proti oficiální vládě. Invaze Pohromy do Quel'Thalas skončila vyvražděním 90% Vznešených elfů. Po svém návratu dokázal Kael'thas shromáždit zhruba 90% přeživších, kteří přijali jméno "krvaví elfové" na počest svých padlých bratří. Po opuštění Garithosovy "Nové Aliance" odvedl Kaelthas zhruba 15% této části národa, aby s ním nalezla a dobyla nový domov a zemi zaslíbenou v Outlandu, zatímco zbývajících 85% zůstalo v Azerothu, aby znovudobylo Quel'Thalas od Pohromy. Po Kael'thasově porážce na Quel'Danas se většina Sunfury vrátila mezi řady elfů Quel'Thalas. Po genocidě Třetí války se totalitní a autoritativní přístup k rebelům a potížistům jen vytříbil: pokud je národ na pokraji vyhynutí, nehodí se hrát si na rebela a dělat potíže. Elfové, kteří se chovají v rozporu se zájmy národa jsou umlčeni, zpacifikováni, vykázáni, uvězněni a v nejhorších případech eliminováni. 'Vášnivé mládí' Stejně tak jako lidská mládež rebeluje proti moudrosti svých rodičů, činí tak mladí elfové. Snaží se adaptovat na změny, které nastaly po Třetí válce - jedí kořeněné zvířecí maso, jak to viděli u ras hordy, nebo další ohavná jídla. Nosí nevhodné oděvy a účesy. Používají hrubější a primitivnější magii orientovanou hlavně na boj, tak jako lidé, tíhnou k pyromancii pro její devastační a ohromující účinky, dokonce se přátelí s ne-elfími rasami. thumb|left|350px U quel'dorei právě pro toto období vzdoru nebyl elf prohlášen za dospělého do věku 110 let, během kterého se již většina z mladých stačila zklidnit a vrátit ke své kultuře a klasickému stylu života. Mnoho mladých elfů také strhly Kael'thasovy historky o novém domově daleko mezi hvězdami, opití představami toho, jak si v něm vydobydou místo, i felem, ve slepé vášni opustili všechny tradiční hodnoty a následovali Prince na pouť do pustin Outlandu... kde pochytili příšerné způsoby chování, obludné druhy magie a rozličné zlozvyky. Ehm. A co že quel'doreiští magistři a farstrideři spolupracovali bezchybně a hladce? Pojďme zavést averzi a pohrdání mezi složkami! Vznešení elfové byli příjemní, ochotní a blahosklonně odměření? Pojďme se chovat arogantně a nadřazeně nad primitivními rasami! Rozumnější (a starší) elfové se obvykle nestačí divit a nezbývá jim, než zakroutit hlavou a doufat, že jejich vzdělávání a obnovená Sluneční studna nakonec tyhle mladé spratky změní v opravdové Děti Slunce. 'Krize středního věku' Mnoho elfů po pár stoletích cítí nespokojenost, netrpělivost, hněv... a zatouží po vzrušení z objevování nového, nepoznaného a šokujícího. Mohou se vrhnout k experimentování s tím, co by ve společnosti bylo pokládáno za zakázané či nepřípustné (rituály, drogy, fetiše)... nebo je popadne touha cestovat světem a stát se dobrodruhy. Takoví elfové obvykle cestují jako samotáři, poznávají svět a jeho národy, ale nezapojují se do větších cestujících společenství či skupin. 'Závislost na magii a na felu' Od zničení Sluneční studny se elfové potýkali s náhlým relapsem své závislosti na arkánní energii - kletbou, která je provázela již od dob zničení původní Studnice Věčnosti, ale která se nyní zdála ještě silnější. Řešením se nakonec ukázalo vysávání magické energie ze svého okolí, předmětů a tvorů (cesta, kterou zvolili sin'dorei) či pokus odolat abstinenčním příznakům a touze se sytit magií a svůj hlad tak utišit. thumb|left|400pxI když si tedy krvaví elfové nevybrali "abstinenci", svou konzumaci vysáté magie pečlivě kontrolovali sebeovládáním. Ti, kteří to nedokázali, se totiž změnili ve wretchedy a nenávratně propadli šílenství a zkáze. Přestože Kael'thas usoudil, že jeho lidé zemřou, pokud nenajdou nový zdroj magie, podle nejlepších léčitelů Azerothu se mýlil - jediní elfové, kteří zemřeli po ztrátě Sluneční studny, byli ti nejstarší, nejmladší a již nemocní. Nenasycená těžká abstinence na magii samozřejmě není bezbolestná, může vyústit v trvalé fyzické či psychické poškození. Závislost na magii lze jen utišit, nelze ji vyléčit. Lze se s ní vyrovnat jedině postupně jako při odvykání jakékoli jiné závislosti. Zdá se ovšem, že i Vznešení elfové, kteří neodolají touze se sytit, se mohou i dnes změnit ve wretchedy. (osud Quel'Lithien po WotLK) Praktikou většiny quel'dorei ovšem zůstává odříkání a střídmost, zaštítěná jejich vírou ve Světlo po vzoru lidí - ctností zvanou vytrvalost.Stejně tak Princovo relativně rychlé smíření se s "účelem světícím prostředky" (tj. vysávání démonů a používání felu) také není v žádném případě všeobecným pravidlem pro většinu krvavých elfů. Ti v Outlandu to chápali jako nutné zlo... většina národa ale stále žije v Azerothu a pokud by se o takových praktikách dozvěděli detaily, asi by byli vyděšeni k smrti. Vysávání mana wyrmů a jiné manové havěti je společensky přijatelnější než obcování s démony. Nakonec byla Sluneční studna obnovena, nyní obsahuje arkánu i Světlo - po tomto zvratu se závislost elfů opět dostala pod kontrolu, jako to bylo před pádem Quel'Thalas. Z vůle Lorda Regenta jsou podporovány snahy Relikviáře naleznout způsob, jak se závislosti na magii zbavit docela. Opět to neplatí pro každého elfa - někteří z nich zůstávají otroky své závislosti a metod, kterými získávali svou moc dříve... a nikterak netouží se jich vzdát. Pro některé byla distribuce felu i výhodným obchodem, který nyní ovšem dostal punc ilegality. 'Víra a tradice' 'Krvaví elfové a Světlo svaté' Klíčovou součástí příběhu sin'dorei je to, kterak Světlo upadlo v thalassijské společnosti v nemilost... a jak byl posléze vztah elfů k němu obnoven ve finále The Burning Crusade. Většina elfů svou víru ztratila po Třetí válce, pohrdala Světlem za to, že selhalo a nepomohlo jejich domovu v době nejhorší zkoušky. thumb|350px Právě proto se dokázali elfové adaptovat na myšlenku "přizpůsobení" a manipulace Světla síle vlastní vůle - a viděli sebe sama jako jeho skutečné pravé Pány. Ostatní paladini světa jsou nuceni žít podle striktního morálního kodexu a etických doktrín, pokud používají Světlo a jeho požehnání... elfové toto obešli tím, že použili učení Prince Kael'thase na zajatém naaru, M'uru, z nějž při vysávání energie dokázali brát právě i Světlo k "pohonu" svých paladinských a kněžských schopností a kouzel. V současnosti mohou Krvaví Rytíři naprosto volně používat síly Světla a nechat je skrze sebe proudit z obnovené Sluneční Studny, nového zdroje moci a směsi svatých a arkánních energií. Co to vše udělalo se vztahem elfů ke světlu není jasně řečeno, krom několika náznaků u viditelnějších osobností v rámci společnosti (nejnápadněji asi u Liadrin), kteří přehodnotili svůj vztah ke Světlu a mají ho nyní pozitivnější. Co se týče sin'doreiských kněží, je toho o nich známo dost málo - někteří v době založení Řádu Krvavých rytířů opovrhovali touto metodou získávání světla i Řádem samotným a pokračovali ve svých modlitbách a ve svém stylu víry i filozofie nehledě na to, kam směřovala většinová společnost. Stejně tak učitelé kněží nadále zmiňují "kázání" a požehnání světla, proto se dá předpokládat, že jisté formy liturgií ve stylu staré víry se udržely i v průběhu the Burning Crusade přímo v hlavním městě. Kněží krvavých elfů se ovšem striktně vymezují od učení magistrů a náznaků krvavé či felové magie (a jiných druhů obětní magie). Po zničení Studny a během doby, kdy elfové používali méně vznešené způsoby, jak nasytit svou závislost na magii, řada z nich pociťovala, že je Světlo opustilo - někteří, v čele s Liadrin, se zřekli světla a svých přísah k němu a používali je jako pouhý nástroj, ne jako druh filozofie, kterým by se dále řídili. Jiní zůstali věrni starým způsobům, ti byli ale posléze většinovou společností i státní správou vykázáni mimo území Quel'Thalas. Zdá se, že po obnovení Studny se někteří elfové vrátili ke své víře, či "konvertovali" zpět ke starým způsobům z dob před Třetí válkou... jiní ovšem ale nejsou tak hrr a nevzdali se svých původních metod. Světlo si nyní berou ze Studny, aniž by jej museli uctívat jako ostatní kněží a paladinové světa. 'Sluneční kult' Krvaví a vznešení elfové ctí představu či ideu "Slunce" ve svém umění, kultuře i jménech. Pokládají sebe sama za sluncem požehnané a sluncem vyvolené - i proto se téma slunce nachází v jejich pozdravech. Toto uctívání slunce je protikladem víry nočních elfů, kteří stejnou měrou ctí měsíc. Tato tradice samozřejmě čerpá i z faktu, že se elfí společnost zhruba sedm tisíc let soustředila kolem Sluneční Studny, která chránila Quel'Thalas, napájela jeho kouzla a magické obrany. 'Fénix' thumb|left|350pxSymbol či znak krvavých elfů, vídaný na mnoha praporcích, tabardech a budovách (ať již v Quel'Thalas, či mimo něj) zobrazuje fénixe a symbolizuje "znovuzrození" sin'dorei z popela jejich zničeného domova a krve jejich blízkých. Stejně tak značí sílu tohoto znovuzrozeného národa, který se dokázal vzpamatovat i z téměř absolutního vyhlazení a je proto mnohem impozantnějším, než byl kdy dříve. Fénixové jako bytosti z elementální sféry ohně mají k elfům (a elfím mágům) blízko a často vyslechnou jejich volání do boje. Mezi elfy existuje mnoho dalších tradic, rituálů a praktik, jejich víra je vždy ale propojena s magií a částečně i s vědou (astronomie etc.), některé jejich tradice a morální zásady jsou ovšem protichůdné i v rámci jejich znovuzrozené společnosti (například filozofie a politika farstriderů vs. filozofie a způsoby krvavých rytířů). 'Vláda, frakce a mocenské organizace' Lordem Regentem Quel'Thalas a vládcem sin'dorei je v součastnosti Lor'themar Theron, bývalý velitel farstriderů a ještě dříve pobočník a druhý v pořadí po generálce hraničářů Sylvanas Windrunner. 'Historie' Před třetí válkou byl Quel'Thalas dědičnou monarchií vedenou po pět generací rodem Sunstriderů spolu se Stříbrným Kruhem či Synodem (Convocation of Silvermoon) nejmocnějších mágů, který se scházel na Quel'Danas kupříkladu k volbě nového Grand Magistra (posledním před Třetí válkou byl Belo'vir Salonar). Posledním králem elfů byl Velkokrál Anasterian Sunstrider - jeho vláda trvala přibližně tři tisíce let. Během útoku Pohromy však král padl a celý Synod byl vyhlazen. thumb|left|450pxNa památku svého otce a pod vlivem strašlivých událostí, které otřásly zbytky elfího národa, vydal Princ Kael'thas Sunstrider edikt, kterým Anasteriana jednou provždy prohlásil za posledního pravého krále elfů - a i když dál vedl národ sám, nikdy nepřijal korunu a nechal se titulovat pouze jako Princ (pokud vynecháme poslední nešťastnou fázi jeho života, kdy sám sebe prohlásil Pánem krvavých elfů či Slunečním Králem... oba tyto tituly se zdály být spíše metaforickými). Kael'thas se rozhodl neobnovit Synod, místo toho jmenoval svým regentem a zástupcem (zatímco sám cestoval do Outlandu) přávě Lor'themara Therona, kterému k ruce nechal nového Grand Magistra Rommatha a nového generála farstriderů, Haldurona Brightwing. Nakonec se, po zradě a smrti Prince Kael'thase, stál Lor'themar jediným vládcem krvavých elfů. Poté, co dynastie Sunstriderů skončila, není další dědic královské koruny a on sám se rozhodl ji nikdy nepřijmout, ani přes usilovné přesvědčování ze strany obou svých rádců. Stejně tak, ze strachu, aby svým osudem nenásledoval Kael'thase, jehož úmysly byly na počátku všeho ty nejčistší a v zájmech národa, a posléze se tak změnily, odmítá Regent Lord zakládat novou dynastii (tj. založit rodinu a dát národu dědice). Dá se tedy říci, že krvaví elfové jsou v současnosti vedeni Lordem Regentem, který má k ruce dva rádce. Dalším z tohoto "triumvirátu" je právě Halduron Brigthwind, generál hraničářů, velitel farstriderů a vojenský velitel celého národa. Třetím je Grand Magistr Rommath, který vede magistry (nejmocnější mágy ve společnosti sin'dorei). Velitelkou řádu Krvavých Rytířů je lady Liadrin, jakožto jejich Matriarcha. V lore najdeme odkazy na vztah mezi ní a Lor'Themarem, který vzhledem k regentovu rozhodnutí nezakládat novou dynastii zůstává patrně dál ve hvězdách. 'Další organizace krvavých elfů' Většina mocenských skupin je přímo propojena s Quel'Thalas, některé ovšem stále ještě operují v Outlandu, popřípadě mají své zastoupení v Dalaranu a Northrendu. Níže naleznete detailnější lore těch významných, hlásících se příslušností pod Quel'Thalas. Další významné elfí organizace nehlásící se příslušností pod Quel'Thalas (ale například spadající pod Illidana, Kael'thase či Plamennou Legii) zahrnují Eclipsion, Sunseekers, Shadowsword, Sunhawks, Sunblade, Dawnblade, Crimson Hand a krvavé elfy ze základny Firewing. Malá organizace zvaná Blood Hawks slouží Quel'Thalas v Eversong pod kapitánem Aeldonem Sunbrandem, který se zodpovídá přímo generálu hraničářů Halduronovi. thumb|left|300px 'Magistři' (více o nich najdete v článku, jak na RP Magistra) Jedna z nejmocnějších skupin Quel'Thalas, jejíž magické moci se obávají i samotní Kirin Tor. Vedeni Grand Magistrem Rommathem jsou magistři jednou z nejrespektovanějších a politicky nejvlivnějších skupin v království a fungují jako hlavní řád mágů v Silvermoon. Jejich zásluhou byla získána většina Quel'Thalas z pařátů Pohromy a byla to právě jejich moc nad arkánou, která umožnila město znovu vystavět takřka "přes noc". Magistři dokázali pokřivit i energie naaru tak, aby je mohli ovládat krvaví elfové, kteří ztratili víru ve Světlo - což vedlo k založení řádu Krvavých Rytířů. Mnoho budov ve městě je poháněno právě magií magistrů - a jejich obávanost na bitevním poli byl jeden z hlavních důvodů, proč byli krvaví elfové přijati do řad Hordy. Magistři jsou v Quel'Thalas stále respektováni a mají velký politický vliv, ale jejich metody kontroly obyvatel téměř stylem policejního státu jsou věcí minulosti - i vzhledem k tomu, že Regent Lord umožnil přístup k obnovené Studni poutníkům z řad quel'dorei. 'Farstrideři' thumb|left|700px (více o nich najdete ve článku, jak na RP Farstridera) Farstrideři jsou jednou z nejikončtějších organizací národa krvavých elfů - elitní hraničáři a lovci datují své tradice, rituály, způsoby výcviku a boje až k dobám Trolích válek. V současnosti vedeni generálem Halduronem Brightwingem jsou možná nejblíže ze všech krvavých elfů k tomu, jací byli před Třetí válkou. Tito elfí bojovníci dokonale znají divočinu své říše, pracují nejčastěji na jejích hranicích, ale existují i jejich enklávy v Ghostlands a Eversong. Přestože jsou součástí vlády Quel'Thalas, nejsou formální složkou armády, ale zvědy, kteří podléhají přímo generálu Brightwingovi a Lordu Regentovi. (Nepleťte si je s vojskem Quel'Thalas, jehož složkami jsou například královská garda, městská garda, střelci a vojáci z Quel'Danas.) Farstrideři jsou dlouhodobě pokládáni za nejchrabřejší a nejčestnější z elfů, kteří respektují zákon a věří v něj téměř neotřesitelně. Dlouhé věky byli pokládáni za ztělesnění nesobeckého obětování se ochraně hranic, národa a hvozdů a života v něm. Farstrideři byli proti stvoření řádu Krvavých Rytířů, Halduron osobně hlasitě protestoval proti zneužívání M'uru. Tyto dvě složky krvavých elfů spolu všeobecně tedy nevycházejí dobře. 'Krvaví rytíři' thumb|left|400px (Podrobnější informace o nich najdete v článku věnovanému RP Krvavého rytíře) V době, kdy krvaví elfové začali sytit svou závislost na magii pochybnými způsoby a cítili, že je světlo opustilo, skupina elfů vedená lady Liadrin se zřekla svých přísah a místo dráhy kněžky si vybrala stát se pouhými válečníky. Nicméně Princ Kael'thas později porazil a zajal naaru zvané M'uru a poslal ho zpět do Quel'Thalas, aby na něm mohl jeho národ utišit svůj hlad. Místo toho, aby bytost nechali vysát, magistři po řadě experimentů přišli na způsob, jak si z bytosti (proti její vůli, jak se předpokládalo) mohou krvaví elfové silou vzít svatou energii pro svá kouzla. Liadrin byla prvním bývalým knězem, který tento rituál podstoupil a stala se tak Matriarchou nově vzniklého řádu, který byl ve svých počátcích většinou populace (a nejsilněji farstridery) hluboce opovrhován pro své praktiky. Postupně se ale pod vedením Liadrin naučili týmové spolupráci a jejich moc byla tak veliká, že spolu s magistry budili v řadách Hordy největší respekt z elfích jednotek. Jejich vůle byla otestována ve chvíli, kdy fel elfové vedení princem Sunstriderem odnesli naaru ze Silvermoon a rytíři tak zůstali beze svého zdroje moci, jako pouzí řadoví válečníci. Nicméně, s obnovou Sluneční Studny, znovuzrozené jako zdroj svaté a arkánní síly, nyní Krvaví rytíři čerpají svou magickou moc přímo z ní - jejich vztah ke světlu je tedy nyní mnohem méně destruktivní a více harmonický, než jejich domnělé ovládnutí světla přes naaru, ze kterého se někteří slabší jedinci řádu i zbláznili. Krvaví rytíři získali podporu a obdiv uvnitř Quel'Thalas a jejich řady se od počátku řádu rozrostly. Slouží jako obránci říše, věrní služebníci Silvermoon a příležitostně i jako vymahači práva a státních záležitostí. Jak již byli naznačeno, jejich postupy a postoje nejsou vlídně přijímány skupinou Farstriderů a tyto dvě skupiny spolu zřídkakdy dokáží vyjít přátelsky. 'Sunreaveři' Vedeni Arcimágem Aethasem Sunreaverem jsou skupinou krvavých elfů, kteří chtějí vidět Sin'dorei přijaté zpět do Kirin Tor. Horda získala své místo v Dalaranu jen a pouze díky úsilí Sunreaverů. Stejně tak je Horda přijímána do kolbiští a stanů Argent Tournament jen skrze služby Sunreaverům. 'Relikviář' Organizace vedená Nejvyšším vyšetřovatelem Tae'thelanem Bloodwatcherem, fungující jako protipól alianční Ligy Průzkumníků. Relikviář vyhledává, uchovává a snaží se získat mocné artefakty se vznešeným cílem úplného zbavení elfů i zbytků jejich magické závisloti. Stejně tak se snaží povzbudit hrdost národa na své kulturní a magické dědictví. 'Sunfury' thumb|left|250px Jednalo se o nejmocnější krvavé elfy, které Princ Kael'thas odvedl do Outlandu, jejich počty šly do tisíců. Jejich základny byly situovány v oblastech bohatých na magii a divokou arkánu, například Netherstorm, zatímco další krvaví elfové skončili v jednotkách Scryerů v Shattrath či pod vedením Illidana Stormrage v Shadowmoon. Sunfury vedení mnohými generály (jako například Daellis Dawnstrike) napadli a vyvraždili vesnici Kirin'Var a poškodili manové hutě v oblasti, které se vymkly kontrole jejich vůdce. Získali množství krvavých krystalů, které dokázali očarovat a využít pro své další posílení. Byli v Outlandu tou nejradikálnější skupinou krvavých elfů, operujících zcela bez skrupulí proti druidům, elementálům, Alianci i ostatním frakcím. Neštítili se ani použití manových bomb, se kterými dále experimentovali. Po zradě Kael'thase se ale velká část Sunfury vrátila do Quel'Thalas, aby raději sloužila svému národu, než aby následovala Kaelovu stále nebezpečnější cestu k zatracení. Přestože jsou nyní oficiální částí armády krvavých elfů, ve hře se v této roli zatím objevili jen minimálně. Stejně tak si někteří ještě stále nezískali zpět důvěru těch, proti kterým Kael'thasovým jménem vystupovali (včetně Cenariovy expedice). 'Scryeři' thumb|left|400px Sryeři bývali kdysi vysoce postavenými elfy z armády Prince Kael'thase, počítali mezi sebe několik nejtalentovanějších učenců a magistrů, které Kael odvedl do Outlandu. Jejich vůdce, Voren'thal Jasnovidec (sám mág značných schopností a značného věku) byl čím dál více znepokojen temnou cestou, na kterou vstoupil jeho princ. Naaru A'dal mu seslalo vize, podle kterých usoudil, že jediná šane Sin'dorei na přežití spočívá ve spojenectví v naaru, ne v boji proti nim. Tehdy se Voren'thal rozhodl opustit Kaelovo tažení. Ve chvíli, kdy měl on a jeho následovníci zaútočit na Shattrath, složili tito elfové zbraně a žádali audienci u A'dal. Voren'thal odpřísahal svou věrnost a služby Shattrath a naaru a oslabil (i rozzuřil) tím Kael'thase. Tato skupina elfů si začala říkat Scryers (lze překládat i jako Pozorovatelé či Věštci) a byla jim dána část města, kterou nazývají svou vlastní. I když to bylo z rozhodnutí samotných naaru, draenejský protiklad Scryerů (Aldoři) není z přítomnosti bývalých nepřátel ve městě nadšen - a nevítá mezi sebou ty, kteří se s elfy příliš druží. Scryeři usilovali o záchranu svého národa před Kaelovým pádem a odhalili konkrétní důkazy, že se Princ upsal Plamenné Legii. Po Kaelově porážce v Tempest Keep se jednotky Scryerů vrátily domů do Quel'Thalas pod praporci Shattered Sun Offensive (koalice Aldorů a Scryerů), aby ukončili Kaelovy temné ambice jednou provždy. Co se s stalo se Shattered Sun Offensive a Scryery po finální porážce Kaela, Kil'jaedena a obnovení Sluneční Studny, není v lore řečeno. 'Vztah sin'dorei k Hordě' Již od počátku expanze TBC existuje mnoho poznámek na téma, jak Krvaví Elfové zničili Hordu a nezapadají do její dravé mentality. Pokud ale pomineme uhlazený vzhled elfů, tahle stížnost neobstojí - pod povrchem jsou Krvaví Elfové mnohem více Horda než Aliance. thumb|left|700px Rozhodně to nejsou asexuální a éteričtí elfové pana Tolkiena, ani klišé upíři Anny Rice kromě faktu, že mají místo závislosti na krvi závislost na magii. Co je podstatnější: sdílí s Hordou minulost, během které byli téměř vyhlazeni. Patří do Hordy ze stejného důvodu, jako všechny její ostatní rasy: ze zoufalství. Aby přežili, neměli jinou volbu, než přijmout spojence, které mají, a být za ně vděční. Jako většina ras Hordy mají Krvaví Elfové vznešenou minulost, kterou ztratili. K Hordě se přidalo posledních 10% přeživších po katastrofální válce - což může připomínat to, čemu Orkové čelili po útěku z internačních táborů a po bojích v Kalimdoru, nebo důvodům, které přiměly Darskpeary, aby se přidali k Hordě, popřípadě okolnosti, pro které se k ní po Třetí Válce připojili Opuštění. Krvaví elfové sdílí s orky a taureny respekt k vlastní minulosti, svým předkům a padlým válečníkům. Nosí rudou jako poctu tisícům padlých, kteří zemřeli při obraně Quel'Thalas. Historicky jsou trolové dávní nepřátelé elfů, ale Trolí války byly vedeny proti kmenům Amani, ne proti pozůstatkům Zandalači či jižních Gurubashi, ze kterých pochází Darkspear. thumb|left|400pxA přestože jsou elfové bývalí členové Aliance, mají pramálo důvodů cítit k lidem a bývalým spojencům náklonnost... zhruba stejně, jako Opuštění. Stejně jako oni, i elfové byli zrazeni Aliancí v době, kdy ji potřebovali. Pro svou pragmatičnost a ochotu dělat těžké volby, pokud dojde na přežití či vyšší principy, byli Aliancí označeni za zrádce. (Kampaň W3 - volba spojit se s nágami a reakce fanatika Garithose). Pro svou touhu a žízeň po magii byli div ne označeni za démony (viz žerty aliančních elfů v Alleriině pevnosti v Outlandu, že nikoho nevysají, protože nejsou z Hordy). Jako rasa jsou Kraví elfové nuceni naučit se vycházet s Hordou... a nebo hrdě a opuštěně vyhynout. Jenže pozor - další vlastnost, kterou mají všechny rasy Hordy společnou - i přes všechno zoufalství a potřebu spojenců, Krvaví elfové nejsou žebráci ani oběti, jsou nebetyčně hrdí na to, kým jsou. Základem jejich bytí je jejich odolnost, smysl pro odvetu, pocit oprávněnosti, dokonce nároku na místo v popředí a na výsluní. thumb|left|450px Není to poprvé, co byla jejich civilizace téměř vyhlazena a vybudována z popela, jsou vytrvalí a odhodlaní přeživší rasy, která válčila s draky, démony a trolly; přežili genocidu, vybudovali si nový domov v exilu a vždy ze všeho vyšli hrdí a nezlomení, se svou pýchou, identitou a vírou v sebe sama a svá rozhodnutí nedotčenou. O přijetí Krvavých elfů jakožto rovnocenného a nezávislého národa do Hordy nakonec rozhodlo vemlouvání Sylvanas a všeobecně uznávaná myšlenka, že elfové silám Hordy přinesou to, co dosud postrádala - kontrolu nad Světlem a ohromující magické schopnosti. Ze všech ostatních rodů elfů mají oni nejsilnější cit pro národní identitu a hrdost, mnohem výraznější, než kaldorei či quel'dorei. thumb|left|700pxJejich místo v Hordě je momentálně výhodným spojenectvím z nutnosti - i když přežití Quel'Thalas vyžaduje poklonit se válečnému náčelníku Hordy, i kdyby nalezli u divochů Hordy některé věci hodné respektu (například hrdost orků a tradice a respekt taurenů), toto vše existuje jen proto, že první a poslední loajalita každého Krvavého elfa je jen a pouze vůči jeho národu. A právě nyní jeho národ Hordu potřebuje. Kdo ví, co přinese budoucnost? I vzhledem k dlouhověké minulosti, kdy se elfové odlučovali od vnějších vlivů a ostatních národů i jejich vystoupení z Lordaeronské Aliance, někteří elfové stále dávají přednost jen společnosti svého vlastního národa a nahlíží na aktivity elfů mimo Quel'Thalas jako na otravnou ztrátu času či nutné zlo. Jiní se naopak celkem dobře zapojili do širší Hordy a dokonce oceňují její o tolik odlišnou kulturu. thumb|400pxV severské kampani proti Arthasovi byli krvaví elfové hlavní vůdčí silou hordy, Aethas Sunreaver jim zajistil základnu v bývalém aliančním městě, Dalaranu. Řada sin'dorei se stala přímo generály Hordy či vůdci jejích zvědů. Někteří mocní krvaví elfové byli dokonce přijati do řad elitní gardy Kor'kronů. Geograficky se dá říci, že jsou Krvaví elfové součástí Východní Hordy, kde jejich kultura až tolik nenaráží na odlišnosti - a Západní Horda z Kalimdoru je vnímá dost ostražitě. Vyslali mnoho poslů a ambassadorů do různých měst Hordy a stejně tak jsou diplomaté Hordy k zastižení v samotném Silvermoon (včetně učitele druidů). Krvaví elfové jsou extrémně hrdý národ, který na mladší rasy pohlíží svrchu, ne-li s částečným pohrdáním. Ke spojenectví s nižšími rasami je vždy přiměly válečné konflikty a míšení s ostatními rasami je bráno za opovržení hodné - za vlády krále Anasteriana bylo dokonce trestatelné jako porušení zákona. Samozřejmě existují výjimky - příkladem jsou sestry Windrunnerovy, které se ale v době svých vztahů pohybovaly mimo říši. 'Opuštění' I když sin'dorei opovrhují většinou ras, jejich vztah k Opuštěným je jiný, než ke zbytku Azerothu - zvláště u elfů, kteří zůstali v Quel'Thalas a dále bojovali s Pohromou v době, kdy se Princ vydal na cestu do Nové Aliance. Královna Opuštěných, bývalá generálka hraničářů Quel'Thalas, Sylvanas Windrunner, prohlašuje, že sebe samotnou stále pokládá za předního ochránce elfího království. Opakovaně nabízela elfům pomoc ve formě zásob, jednotek i své vlastní síly (včetně boje s Dar'Khanem Drathirem). Elfové se zpočátku báli podvodu - přeci jen ji pamatovali jako bánší (smrtonošku) v řadách Arthasova vojska, ale nakonec ustoupili a umožnili jí umístit jednotky Opuštěných v Ghostlands, aby podpořila vyčerpané elfí vojsko snažící se tuto oblast zabezpečit. thumb|left|350px Spojenectví mezi Silvermoon a Quel'Thalas se upevnilo a byl vytvořen magický orb umožňující snadné cestování mezi oběma městy. Občané Silvermoon začali na Sylvanas pohlížet jako na hrdinku, která dala svůj život za obranu Silvermoon, jemuž pomáhá i ve své nesmrti. Ironií je, že její vztah k elfímu Lordu Regentovi Theronovi (kdysi její pobočník) a Grand Magistru Rommathovi se nezdá být pozitivní - k vyslání jednotek do severského válečného tažení musela Sylvanas Lor'themara dokonce zahrnout výhrůžkami. Po konci války se jejich vztah změnil ještě na odměřenější, vzhledem k regentově nesouhlasu s využíváním valkýr pro tvorbu nových nemrtvých jednotek do armády Opuštěných. Vztah Sin'dorei a Opuštěných se dá popsat tak, že se navzájem potřebují - stejně jako se potřebují ostatní rasy v Hordě. Sylvanas sama byla přijata s nedůvěrou "kalimdorské" či západní Hordy a jen proto, že Horda potřebovala více bojovníků proti rostoucímu vlivu Aliance, které Sylvanas ochotně nabídla. Samotná její pozice je pozicí spojence, který je "zvenčí" a není důvěryhodný. Stejně tak, dokud neměla valkýry, byla síla jejích jednotek neobnovitelná (nemrtví nemají způsob, jak se "množit", samozřejmě). Dobře chápala, že by stačilo málo, aby se celá Horda obrátila i proti ní, a potřebovala skutečného spojence, který jí je blízko a pomůže vyrovnat misky vah. Ve chvíli, kdy se Krvaví elfové snažili najít spojence v Hordě, vypadalo to, že Thrall odmítne (No samozřejmě, pustili byste si do svého soukromého klubu bandu navoněných aristokratů čišících felem, strčili byste si dobrovolně do zadnice osinu závislou na magii?), a bylo to jen právě naléhání Sylvanas, které ho přimělo změnit názor (a Dar'khanova hlava). Elfové samozřejmě ví o tom všem, nejsou v politice nováčky - jejich vstupem se Horda změnila z "šamanské národy + 1 (Opuštění)" na skutečnou frakci s nezávislými národy, které mají zhruba stejnou pozici a vliv. A to elfům vyhovuje. Ale těžko byste mohli říci, že jsou přáteli Opuštěných, nebo je dokonce mají rádi. Stále to jsou ti hnijící ghůlové, co kdysi zničili jejich ráj na zemi, povraždili 90% jejich národa, zničili Silvermoon a Studnu a zavlekli elfy do pekla jmenujícího se "abstinenční příznaky". Ano, jsou to ti samí, protože Opuštění včetně Sylvanas tou dobou byli součástí Pohromy. Sdílí spolu touho po moci a nelásku k Alianci, stejně tak měli společný cíl pro svou pomstu: Arthase. Pokud by ale jeden z těchto spojenců získal více politické moci v Hordě, křehké spojenectví by patrně velice záhy skončilo na prach. "Ranger-generálka Sylvanas byla zaživa příkladem vlastence a obránce Quel'Thalas. Téměř sama levou zadní porazila celou Pohromu. Téměř. Nepochybuji o jejím vlastenectví a odhodlání ani nyní, ale proto mne ona a její druh děsí. Mluvte o vlastní svobodné vůli, jak dlouho chcete, ale podle mne jsou Opuštění její loutky, tak jako bývala Pohroma loutkami Arthase." 'Orkové' Západní Horda všeobecně vnímá elfy jako nebezpečné, nepředvídatelné a veskrze destruktivní. Vlastně v hordě snad neexistuje napjatější vztah mezi dvěma spojenci, než je právě mezi Krvavými elfy a orky. thumb|left|350px V době, kdy Krvaví elfové vstoupili do jejích řad, byla Horda sice méně početná, než Aliance, ale nepotřebovala další spojence tak, jako elfové potřebovali ji. Aliance je prohlásila za démony. Dost pravděpodobně by se nikdy nestali částí Hordy, nebýt intervence Sylvanas (viz výše). Elfové si toho jsou vědomi, stejně tak faktu, že jejich spojenectví s Hordou nemusí být věčné. Orkové haní krvavé elfy pro jejich ochotu využívat felovou magii, vidí je kráčet stezkou do zatracení, která natolik poznačila samotný orkský národ. Orkové dokáží vycítit démonické poskvrnění od začátku a ví jak dopadne ten, kdo s démony nakládá. Krvaví elfové - zvláště černokněžníci - pak vidí Hordu a orky jako barbary a slabochy, kteří odmítají uchopit moc, která jim leží na dosah, nebo ji nedokáží plně ovládnout. Orkové přeci měli démony ovládnout a ne jim začít sloužit. Měli být utraceni a ne milosrdně drženi v internačních táborech, pokud bez svého zdroje démonické magie skončili bezmocní a slabí... že to trochu připomíná jejich vlastní osud po zničení Studny? Ale no tak, kdo by si dovolil srovnávat zelené primitivy s osudem tak skvělé civilizace! Většina Krvavých elfů vidí orky jako hrubé primitivní bestie, které snad uchrání jejich domov před pomstou zrádné Aliance. Chápou, že musí našlapovat zlehounka, aby neporušili křehké spojenectví, ale málokterý elf dokáže ovládnout své znechucení natolik, aby se zdržel vybraných verbálních útoků. Přeci jen - tohle je ta samá rasa, která před dvěma desítkami let s řevem a brutalitou, ze které tuhla krev v žilách, napadla Quel'Thalas. Téměř každý Krvavý elf pamatuje někoho z přátel nebo rodiny, kdo padl v boji proti těmto krvežíznivým monstrům. A přesto nyní Krvaví elfové orky potřebují víc, než orkové potřebují je. To musí v jejich vznešených srdíčkách neskutečně hnisat jako bolavá rána. Potřebují je a nemohou je urážet otevřeně, a proto jsou v módě při jednání s orky podlézavost a skryté urážky. Nevěříte? "Samozřejmě, Generálporučíku, vaše strategie je jako vždy bezchybná. To, že vedla k našim porážkám v posledních třech bitvách, je pouze vinou přesily, které jsme byli nuceni čelit. NIKDO by to nedokázal lépe, než vy. Předám vaše rozkazy svým jednotkám s patřičným respektem a ohleduplností." 'Trollové' Vztah s kmenem Darkspear je komplikovaný... což samozřejmě vyplývá z dlouhodobé společné historie elfů a trollů. Někteří krvaví elfové je otevřeně nenávidí a nabízí odměny za trollí hlavy a uši, nebo dokonce odmítnou obsloužit trolla či s ním obchodovat, i když je to spojenec z Hordy. thumb|left|350px Trollové ale nejsou v Hordě vůdčí rasou, co se týče vlivu, jsou druzí (možná až třetí) nejlepší na žebříčku. A elfové to vidí a rádi trolly shazují či zmenšují jejich význam pro Hordu za cílem vyvýšit sebe samotné na jejich pozici. Koneckonců jsou to oni, kdo mistrně ovládá arkánní magii, která je jiným rasám Západní Hordy cizí a příliš komplikovaná... právě kromě trolů, jež v ní nikdy nedosáhli brilantnosti rovnající se elfům. Ve vztahu mezi nimi je cítit těžce skrývané nepřátelství a soutěživost. Navíc trollové bojovali po boku Hordy v Druhé válce, kdy doufali, že pro sebe získají Sluneční Studnu. Takže i kdyby šlo opomenout krvavou historii Trollích válek, je zde tento fakt. A je jedno, že Amanská říše byla jiným kmenem, než jsou Darkspear. Elfové vidí trolly jako odpudivou nenáviděnou rasu bez charisma. Zbytky trollích osad Amani na hranicích Eversong a Ghostlands jsou elfům trnem v oku, tamní trollové jsou lovnou zvěří a cvičnými terči pro trénující farstridery. Trollové shlukující se kolem Zul'jina a Zul'Aman se ale stávají čím dál silnější hrozbou. Všeobecně je platné, že krvavý elf nebude věřit trollovi ani nos mezi očima a slovní potyčka mezi spojenci může přejít i v boj zbraněmi, pokud bude troll provokovat. Myslete ale na to, že sin'dorei jsou členy Hordy pro dobro svého národa. Sami nebudou spor provokovat a i když mají trolla za smradlavého primitiva, nikdy mu to otevřeně neřeknou (mají totiž styl, umí se ovládat a znají diplomacii... nejsou ork či goblin). Stejně tak náčelník Vol'jin má přátelský vztah ke generálu Halduronovi Brightwing, se kterým se vzájemně respektují - snad z důvodu, že jsou oba původně lovci, nebo proto, že jsou ve svých názorech umírněnější, než většina jejich národa. Běžný elf se ale k trollovi, pokud v okolí nebudou jiní členové Hordy, bude chovat blahosklonně a urážlivě. Ve společnosti ostatních se samozřejmě ovládne, i když neopomene zdůraznit nepodstatnost trollů v Hordě. "Oh, co prosím? To byla tvá noha? Je mi to TAK líto, nevěděl jsem, kam jinam si stoupnout, tvé chodidlo zakrývá veškerou dostupnou zem v této oblasti, ty čahounský mutante s modrou tváří. A teď mi laskavě jdi z cesty, povím ti, až tě budu potřebovat." 'Taureni' K taurenům Krvaví elfové přistupují s notnou dávkou sebezapření a diplomacie - pokud to jde, bezdůvodně se ani v jejich osadách nevyskytují. Dokáží ocenit taurení lpění na tradicích a úctě k předkům, stejně tak jejich lovecké umění... ale tam veškerý obdiv u průměrného elfa končí. thumb|left|350px Elfové jsou zvyklí přírodu přizpůsobit svým potřebám, za pomocí magie přeci změnili i klima celého Quel'Thalas.Taureni jsou na jejich vkus až příliš "přírodní". Navíc mají ve stanech koberce s humanoidními hlavami, že. Taureni mají s krvavými elfy všeobecně problém právě z hlediska felové magie, která uráží jejich "duchovní smysly". Pokud narazí na elfa, který se felu vyhýbá, nebo na dobrého lovce či vypravěče příběhů, chovají se tak, jako vždy - s rozvahou, pohostinně a hrdě. Taureni ani elfové nemají důvod navzájem vyvolávat spory, dokud k jejich večernímu posezení u ohně nedotáhnete svého voidwalkera nebo sukubu. rvaví elfové by samozřejmě rádi v Hordě dosáhli politického vlivu shodného s taureny, stejně tak, jak se snaží vyvýšit na pozici trollů, ale v jejich jednání s taureny zaručeně nenajdete důvod pro hněv a agresivitu - taureni jsou národ, který jim nic neudělal. Ano, jsou to primitivové uctívající přírodu jako bohy, ale jejich společnost funguje dobře. I když je primitivní. Sin'dorei k nim budou patrně cítit spíše soucit a lehké pohrdání (jako ke komukoli, kdo se klaní božstvům a duchům přírody). Nevyspělá civilizace je sotva důvodem pro zášť, ne? "Ano, mají jednu či dvě věci, na které mohou být hrdí, třeba dodržování tradic a čest. Ale viděl jsi jejich hlavní město? Nemá ani kanalizaci, ani vodní potrubí, ani kadeřníka! Jak můžeš páchnoucí stáj na skále nazvat... metropolí?" 'Vztahy k Alianci' 'Lidé a Aliance' Po krutých a neoprávněných akcích nacistického velkomaršálka Garitohose se krvaví elfové brání jakékoli spolupráci s Aliancí více, než předtím. I přesto zde byla snaha o diplomatické vyjednávání s velvyslancem z Ironforge, která nedopadla zcela dobře (viz počáteční questy v Eversong, úkol donést trpasličí hlavu a zabít pár kaldoreiských zvědů). thumb|left|400px Aliance rozhodně neprojevila snahu pomáhat krvavým elfům zbavit se zbytků pohromy či se dostat do Outlandu. Již tak podezřívavá vůči pár roztroušeným quel'dorei, co zbyli v jejich řadách, je ještě nepříjemnější vůči krvavým elfům. Nicméně vztahy s lidmi se všeobecně zlepšily od přijetí elfů do Dalaranu a lidé z Kirin Tor, jako Jaina Proudmoore a Rhonin, bránili krvavé elfy před aliančními fanatiky až do událostí po Cataclysm. Ostatní rasy Aliance jsou často nesnášeny čistě pro to, že jsou spojenci lidí a nočních elfů. Typický postoj k lidem by se dal shrnout následujícími větami. Lidé jsou ta nejtroufalejší a nejsebevědomější z mladých ras. Viděli magii Vznešených elfů a hned usoudili, že to dokáží také a stejně dobře. Viděli, jak trpaslíci bojují, a začali je napodobovat a soupeřit s nimi, jako by je v boji chtěli dokázat překonat. Ta nejvíce opovrženíhodná věc na nich? "Všiml sis, že pod tím vším pozlátkem světla a kladných hrdinů lidé nikdy neměli vlastní nápady a vše jen kopírují? Papouškují a opičí se po lepších rasách, nebo kradou jejich znalosti, místo toho, aby stvořili něco svého! Magii mají od quel'dorei, technologii od gnómů, lovu se učí od kaldorei, víru sdílí s trpaslíky, od kterých se teprve naučili pořádně stavět zdi a používat válečnou mašinerii. Existuje vůbec něco originálního původem od lidí? Vůbec nic? Jak nízko Azeroth klesl, že tahle uspěchaná rasa s krátkou dobou dožití je nyní nejpočetnější?! Ah, jasně. Vynalezli tisíc a jeden způsob, jak oddálit stárnutí a smrt. Včetně Pohromy. Bravo!!!" 'Trpaslíci a gnómové' Krvaví elfové se o trpaslíky a gnómy nezajímají, krom faktu, že někteří z nich protestovali proti vyjednávání s Ironforge s tvrzením, že trpaslíci nikdy nebyli přáteli Quel'Thalas. Tedy... byli. Ale to byl klan Wildhammerů z Hinterlands, jejichž spojenectví se elfům zamlouvalo i v době, kdy opustili Lordaeronskou Alianci. Jejich vztahy byly určitě vřelejší, než s jakýmkoli královstvím lidí (vezměte v potaz i blízkost Aerie Peak a Quel'Danil lodge). Během Pohromy v Quel'Thalas dokonce měly být děti elfů evakuovány právě k Wildhammerům na třech lodích (plán, který dopadl tragicky, viz BotH). thumb|left|350px Elfové jsou si vědomi, že i Wildhammeři jsou svým způsobem propojeni s Aliancí, ale že hybnou silou trpaslíků je Ironforge a Bronzebeardi. K těm nikdy vřelé vztahy nechovali - navíc rivalita týkající se touhy získat staré artefakty jak na straně Relikviáře, tak Ligy průzkumníků, způsobila, že se na některých archeologických nalezištích obě rasy dostaly do konfliktu. Elfové dokáží respektovat odhodlanost a drtivost trpaslíků v přímém boji, ale jejich strach ze vší magie jim přijde směšný a hodný pohrdání. Vědí, že právě magie je nesnazším způsobem, jak trpaslíky odzbrojit a zneškodnit... nebo i ošálit. O gnómech budou krvaví elfové patrně vědět hlavně to, že jsou to amatérští mágové se spoustou snahy ale špatným přístupem... a oblíbená pochoutka trollů. Rozhodně si budou pamatovat, že většina alianční technologie pochází od gnómů - a i to, jak devastující účinek gnómská technologie měla během Druhé války. Elfové ovládají magii nejlépe ze všech ras. Nemají pražádné obavy z brutální vojenské moci - válečníci je neděsí. Ale technologie a její účinnost je něco, co uznávají i oni. Jakkoli ji vyrábí ti vlezlí, mrňaví, od oleje upatlaní rozumbradové s neustálými stupidními otázkami, původem z páchnoucího krysího doupěte, kterému říkali město, než ho přenechali trogům. Pchh. "Ha, trpaslíci se mají za nebojácné? Tragické, ale není to pravda. Nejsou chrabří, jsou jen... pomalí. Nepustí to, co by je mělo poslat s křikem a plnými kalhotami na útěk do tmy, skrze své alkoholem slabé oči do svých malých mozků. Prostě to nepochopí. Jednoduše jsou jen tupí. Já jakožto mistr Krvavé magie ale samozřejmě vím, jak obejít takové základní pudové mechanismy a ukázat jim jejich strach a bolest přímo. Nenech se mýlit, před magií se rozutečou jako banda kvokajících kuřat." 'Draenei' Sin'dorei mají komplikovanou historii s draenei - Kael'thasovy jednotky byly zodpovědné za zbrklý úprk draenei z Outlandu a dále i za sabotáž lodi Exodar, která způsobila její pád do Azerothu. Vlastně Krvaví elfové potkali draenei v jejich nehorší chvíli: na útěku před démony i orky, v situaci, kdy jim nedokázali vzdorovat, aniž by se sami nestali Zlomenými a zkorumpovanými. Draenei byli v tu dobu možná nejbědnější a nejžalostnější rasou, na kterou kdy Krvaví elfové narazili - a dost možná si tak sabotáž Exodaru i škodolibě užili. thumb|left|350px Později, po ztroskotání na Azuremyst, se pokusili Sin'dorei přivolat si portálem posily z Tempest Keep, aby mohli Exodar znovu dobýt, povraždit zbývající draenei a zajmout zbylé naaru... plán, který jim nakonec naštěstí nevyšel. A přesto, právě pro tento pád Exodaru, nalezli draenei cestu do Aliance a shodami náhod i obraty osudu se nakonec stali potencionálními spasiteli sin'dorei. Jejich prorok Velen měl vizi toho, co se stane - včetně osudu M'uru, Lady Liadrin a jejího pokání a budoucnosti Silvermoon po Kaelově zradě. I přes křivdy způsobené krvavými elfy na draenei to byl právě sám Velen, kdo znovu zažal Sluneční studnu pro krvavé elfy za použití poslední jiskry zbývající z M'uru. A Krvaví elfové to dobře vědí, znají svůj dluh vůči němu. thumb|400px Nehledě na všechny své neshody nakonec dokázala koalice krvavých elfů a draenei, čeho jsou tyto dva národy schopny, když se spojí - jak se stalo při spojenectví Aldors a Scryers, zvaném Shattered Sun Offensive, které zabránilo příchodu Kil'jaedena do Azerothu. Určitě najdete i pár uvážlivějších elfů, kteří přemítají o tom, jak by věci dopadly, kdyby tehdy při pádu Exodaru Velen zemřel. V krátkosti - draenei Krvavé elfy matou a zahanbují. I přestože nadále zůstávají nepřáteli, sin'dorei se na draenei dívají s obnoveným respektem a závazkem. De facto, ze všech ras Aliance jsou patrně draenei tou JEDINOU, kterou sin'dorei nyní ctí. "Hej! Draenei se nezabíjejí ze zálohy! Tas meč, ohlas se výzvou k boji a pak ho zmasakruj v čestném boji tváří v tvář. Alespoň to si zaslouží." 'Noční elfové' Hořkost a nesvár mezi kaldorei a sin'dorei se táhne celé věky - noční elfové hledí na krvavé elfy znechuceně, s podezřením či přímou nepřátelskostí, zatímco krvaví elfové vidí své kaldoreiské příbuzné jako primitivní divochy a slabochy. Noční elfové jsou stále vnímáni jako ti, kteří kdysi vznešené vykázali z jejich dědičného domova pro dar, který sami nechápali a nedokázali použít: umění arkány. Vlastně všechno zlo, co se kdy odehrálo v historii Quel'dorei, se dá vystopovat zpět ke kaldorei a jejich rozhodnutí vyhnat Vznešené z Kalimdoru. Nebýt jich, nemuseli by opustit domov. Nemuseli by stát na hranici Lordaeronu a čelit Pohromě. A zač? Pro pouhou snahu více zkoumat arkánu a její formy, pro snahu hledat moc ze všech možných zdrojů, moc sloužící k utváření světa? A jak přesně je toto hříchem hodným exilu či smrti? thumb|left|450px V kampani Trosky Aliance ve W3: The Frozen Throne, vidíme krátké spojenectví mezi krvavými elfy a kaldorei, kteří pronásledují Illidana do ruin Dalaranu. Tyrande projeví soucit nad osudem elfů a následky Pohromy, Kael'thas nabídne asistenci jí, Maiev i Malfurionovi. To vše se ovšem stane předtím, než jsou elfové uvězněni za přijetí pomoci od nág, a než se následně spojí s Illidanem v Outlandu. Lze tedy soudit, že setkání nočního a krvavého elfa, pokud by proběhlo mimo bojovou situaci a na neutrální půdě, by bylo zdvořilé a velmi chladné. Mimo neutrální půdu... nečekejte od sin'dorei smilování s kýmkoli z řad kaldorei. Popsat jejich vztah jako nenávist na první pohled je podceněním celého problému. Kaldorei nebudou vítat Krvavé elfy v Kalimdoru - pokud nejsou sami součástí složek, které operují mimo frakce a rasy (Cenáriův kruh, Argent Dawn, etc.). To samé se dá říci o Sin'dorei. Krvaví elfové s gustem pomáhají Hordě vyhlazovat noční elfy z Ashenvale - jejich zájem je ovšem cílen i na artefakty a vědění ukrytého ještě po urozených, které pokládají za své předky. thumb|450px Krátce po návratu magistrů a znovudobytí Silvermoon vstoupila do Quel'Thalas jednotka nočních elfů, aby špehovala aktivity krvavých elfů v Ghostlands, ale byla násilně vykázána a vyhlazena. Navracející se Urození z Eldre'thalas, kteří jednají o svém přijetí na vysoké pozice v kaldoreiské společnosti, vzbudili mezi krvavými elfy pobavené a nevěřícné spekulace - sin'dorei škodolibě čekají, do čeho se Highborne zpět mezi kaldorei opět zamotají... a pokládají kaldorei za pokrytce, kteří nakonec přijali zpět to, co tak dlouhé věky fanaticky odmítali a popírali. "Máme moc, kterou můžeme svět udělat lepším místem. Ale ne. Noční elfové, tak zaslepení a postrádající prozíravost i fantazii, neviděli ty možnosti, moc a slávu před námi. Tak nás vyhnali. Jejich slepota byla zatracením quel'dorei a později i sin'dorei. A najednou si dovolí sápat se zpět po arkáně? Pak doufám, že se jim stane to, co si dávno vysloužili." 'Vznešení elfové' Krvaví elfové se v názoru na zbytky quel'dorei liší. Někteří, jako Halduron Brightwing (který obě rasy nazývá "dětmi Silvermoon") a Tae'thelan Bloodwatcher (který chce krvavé elfy zcela zbavit závislosti na magii a spojit oba národy opět v jeden jako nezlomný a hrdý lid, který existoval před Třetí válkou) necítí vůči quel'dorei žádnou zášť. thumb|left|350px Halduron je dokonce ochoten spolupracovat s Vereesou Windrunner při hrozbě Amanských trollů. Lor'themar Theron dokonce zpřístupnil poutníkům z řad quel'dorei Sluneční studnu, přestože sám vyjadřuje jistou nenávist vůči některým, kteří protestovali proti přijetí Sunreaverů do Dalaranu (jako například Vereesa Windrunner, se kterou se Lor'themar jakž takž usmíří teprve v průběhu MoP expanze). Vznešení elfové vidí krvavé elfy jako varování, co by se jim mohlo stát, pokud by neustálými meditacemi a sebekontrolou nedrželi svůj magický hlad na uzdě. Sin'dorei oproti tomu pohlíží na quel'dorei jako na slabochy a zbabělce, co se zřekli moci, která jim byla dána. Od obnovy Sluneční Studny není již hlad po magii tím, co motivuje jejich vzájemné lásky a nelásky - je tedy otázkou, jaká bude nakonec budoucnost rozděleného národa - quel'dorei je tak nepatrná hrstka, že jsou tak jako tak odsouzeni k vyhynutí, rozprostřeni ve službách Alianci po celém Azerothu i Outlandu. "Slaboši skrývající se za náboženstvím lidí a trpaslíků a ohrnující nos nad těmi, kdo se rozhodli vzít svůj osud do vlastních rukou a nechovat se jako ovce. Tak tomu říkám trosky trosek. Škoda jich." 'Neutrální frakce' 'Kirin Tor' Mnoho krvavých elfů mělo kdysi silné vazby na Dalaran - byli učiteli lidských mágů již přes 2,000 let zpět. thumb|350px Sám Princ Kael'thas, Rommath, Aethas Sunreaver, Astalor a další významní magistři v Dalaranu studovali a věnovali mu stejnou část svého života a práce jako Quel'Thalas... a přesto Kirin Tor nezasáhli ve chvíli, kdy maršálek Garithos uvěznil a odsoudil jednotky krvavých elfů k nespravedlivé smrti. Speciálně Rommath toto Kirin Tor nikdy neodpustil. Kael'thasovo místo v Radě Šesti nakonec zaujal Aethas Sunreaver, který touží po znovunastolení dobrých vztahů mezi Quel'Thalas a Silvermoon. Někteří krvaví elfové uvítali šanci znovu se přidat ke Kirin Tor, kde zaujímá právě Aethas silnou pozici a zastupuje celou Hordu. 'Wyrmrest a dračí letky' Krvaví elfové mají jistou historii s Rudou letkou - z nichž většina dává přednost elfí podobě (specificky sin'dorei), když se mění na smrtelníka. Byli to Rudí, kdo daroval Quel'delar vznešeným elfům (Alexstrasza ho osobně předala králi Anasterianovi). Zotročení rudí draci ovšem vypálili s Hordou za Druhé války jižní Eversong, později zvaný Zčernalý Hvozd (Blackened woods) a ještě později Ghostlands. Také zaútočili na samotné Silvermoon, ale byli zastaveni ban'dinorielem a Guldanovou zradou. Alexstraszin partner Korialstrasz si uchoval velký zájem o záležitosti elfů, během pádu Quel'Thalas ovšem dorazil příliš pozdě, aby zabránil zničení Sluneční Studny Arthasem - dokázal ale ukrýt její nezkaženou esenci poté, co Princ a jeho komando magistrů Studnu přetížili a odpálili. 'Ostaní rasy a frakce' Na ostatní neutrální rasy mají krvaví elfové spíše nulový názor, pokud s nimi zrovna neobchodují, či nechtějí něco, co ona neutrální frakce skrývá. Ti, co uctívají nějakou vyšší moc či bytost a ne sebe sama, jsou pro ně slabochy nestojícími za pozornost... a ti, kteří nemají co nabídnout (ať už na poli magie, vědy či obchodu) je prostě nezajímají. 'Zvířecí společníci Krvavých elfů' 'Hawkstrider' thumb|left Nejtypičtějším jízdním zvířetem krvavých elfů je hawkstrider, tedy druh opeřence ze všeho nejvíce připomínající pštrosa či baziliška z řeckých bájí. Tato zvířata se zdají být původem právě z lesů Quel'Thalas a nedají se v Azerothu najít nikde jinde, než tam, kde je chovají krvaví elfové. Když Kael vedl svůj národ do Outlandu, pestrobarevní hawkstrideři dovedení s nimi se ukázali být i milovanou připomínkou jejich krásného domova v Quel'Thalas. Tyto bytosti jsou ztělesněním dědičné krásy všeho z lesů elfího království, jsou chováni pro svou rychlost a spolehlivost. Jako jedna z mála věcí přežili invazi Pohromy a jejich chov se opět rozrostl. 'Dragonhawk' Další bytost, se kterou mají krvaví elfové pozitivní vztah, jsou dračí jestřábi (dragonhawk). thumb|350px thumb|left Dračí jestřábi byli využíváni jako letecká zvířata či společníci bojující bok po boku svých elfích pánů v několika konfliktech. Během invaze pohromy je pro letecké útoky používali farstrideři i bojoví mágové. Tuto výhodu používali krvaví elfové i proti Arthasovi v Northrendu během obou svých tažení proti němu. Domovem dragonhawků je nádherný ostrov Quel'Danas. Preferovány jsou rudé, oranžové a černé barvy peří a šupin. 'Charger/plnokrevník' thumb|left|450px Z dědictví quel'doreiských plnokrevníků připomínajících bílé jednorožce (kteří bývali jedním ze symbolů na zástavách a plachtách Quel'Thalas před Třetí válkou) zbyl jen jediný chov, rezervovaný pro Krvavé rytíře. Jejich plnokrevníci mívají jména značící buď jejich povahu či vlastnost, která vystihuje jejich pána. Získání takového plnokrevníka je testem samo o sobě, stejně tak jeho výcvik, teprve po jeho dokončení dostane Krvavý rytíř svůj tabard a je prohlášen za Mistra (nejvyšší hodnost herně dosažitelná pro hráče). Například oř lady Liadrin se jmenuje Redemption (Vykoupení/Spasení). 'Mana wyrm a další' Sin'dorei kdysi měli přirozené souznění se všemi tvory Eversong, mana wyrmové původně sloužili jako strážci roztodivných krystalů a arkánních struktur po celé říši. thumb|left|700px Nicméně od invaze Pohromy se wyrmové, tak jako další zvířata a lesní tvorové, začali chovat divoce a nepředvídatelně - a navíc na nich krvaví elfové začali "živit" tedy sytit svou závislost na magii. V novějších expanzích pak manawyrmy používají i jako druh strategie či taktické zbraně proti nepřátelským mágům (Kirin Tor - Isle of Thunder). Po pohromě se stali nepřátelskými i rysové a treanti, dřívější lesní spojenci elfů. Je známo, že krvaví elfové chovají ve svých městech a sídlech dost často kočky, snad proto, že ta hrdá a nezávislá stvoření odráží jejich vlastní povahu. 'Konstrukty, vynálezy, zbraně a vojenská mašinérie' 'Arkánní strážci' Krvaví elfové vlastní velké počty magicky poháněných strážců, kterými doplňují své vlastní jednotky, říká se jim arkánní strážci. Tyto obří robotické konstrukty slouží jako elitní patroly Silvermoon City i vězeňských a vojenských zařízení v Outlandu (tyto jsou pak dílem Scryerů) a prostorů Quel'Danas. Jsou schopni detekovat nepřítele i když se snaží ukrýt za pomoci magie. Za dob "totalitního" zřízení před obnovou studny byli často využíváni řádem Krvavých Rytířů k pacifikování rozbrojů, a Magistry jako prostředek propagandy (arkánní strážci pravidelně připomínali občanům, že musí dodržovat zákony, že je Kael'thas - později nahrazen Lor'themarem - dovede do světlejší budoucnosti k moci a slávě a že Quel'Thalas zůstane silný i po Princově zradě a občané by měli žít dlouho a blaze... eh.) thumb|left|450px Po dobytí a obnovení Sluneční studny byli arkánní strážci umístěni i v jejích prostorách, aby pomohli jednotkám, které ji střeží. Zdá se, že tyto konstrukty byly poprvé vytvořeny během vlády krále Anasteriana, ale až do obrovských ztrát během Třetí Války nebylo jejich využití natolik masové (také tehdy nebylo zapotřebí šetřit silami vojáků, kterých po válce ubylo 90%). Jedním z mágů proslulých jejich výzkumem a vylepšováním je právě Grand Magistr Rommath. Kromě standartních golemů pak Princovy jednotky v the Eye a na Quel'Danas vyvinuly mocnější varianty arkánních strážců, kterým se říká feloví golemové - doslova gigantické konstrukty poháněné felem. Sunreaveři pak převzali design felových golemů a vytvořili ještě mocnější varianty, ovšem bez felového pohonu. Šeptá se o výzkumu arkánních strážců poháněných různými zdroji energie. Typicky nejzranitelnější částí těchto golemů je jejich zdroj (power core) umístěný zhruba v jejich středu - dost vysoko mimo dosah běžného smrtelníka a chráněný silovým polem, které samo generuje. Při poškození či rozbití takového golema se obvykle elfové snaží získat zpět právě jeho jádro, které lze po opravě znovu využít k stavbě dalšího. 'Manová bomba' thumb|left|350px Jednotky Sunfury v Outlandu vytvořily mana bombu, zbraň založenou na arkáně, schopnou ohromné destrukce - vesnice Kirin Var (Netherstorm) i Cenarion Thicket (Terokkar Forest) jsou důkazy účinku takové mana bomby - obě osady byly doslova anihilovány. Podle popisu účinků, které se u každé manové bomby měnily, je vše živé v epicentru proměněno v krystalický arkánní prach, či úplně vymazáno (Cenarion Thicket a Kirin Var byly testem prototypů, další měla být vržena na Allerian a Stonebreaker Hold, ale byla včas zničena Scryery ve Firewing Post). V post Cataclysm lore je pak mana bomba posílená Focusing Iris použita k vyhlazení Theramore a zničí celý ostrov. Existují i menší varianty manových bomb, ale jejich taktické použití řadovými vojáky je riskantní a bylo od něj upuštěno právě pro nestabilní povahu těchto výbušnin. 'Levitující krystaly' thumb|left|350pxMagické krystaly zdobí mnohá elfí města, základny a osady - existují ve dvou verzích, "Hořící krystaly" (také označované za felové krystaly Grand Magistrem Rommathem) a standardní manové krystaly. První jmenované byly stvořeny Magistry pro ukládání démonické energie - někteří mágové byli viděni, kterak si z nich přímo berou sílu. Dříve jich po Quel'Thalas byla celá řada, ale Rommath prohlásil, že po obnovení Sluneční studny jich většina byla odstraněna. Druhý typ, alternativně nazývaný arkání krystaly, obranné krystaly či krvavé krystaly bývá použit k pozorování míst a osob na dálku, posílení obran, zasažení a sestřelení nepřátel ze vzduchu a pohánění či vytvoření magických polí kolem základen a měst. Čistě manové krystaly jsou například k vidění nad budovami v Dalaranu. 'Ostatní' Dalšími luxusními výdobytky krvavých elfů jsou různé arkánou poháněné rozmařilosti jako magická košťata, která sama uklízí, levitující květináče, lucerny, řemeslnické sady pohánějící levitující části budov. Krvaví elfové magií nešetří ani na běžné a každodenní záležitosti, které ostatní rasy zařizují ruční prací, a nestydí se za to. 'Významní Krvaví elfové' Princ Kael'thas Sunstrider, poslední potomek dynastie a oficiální vládce Krvavých elfů až do svého skonu na Quel'Danas Lord Regent Lor'themar Theron, bývalý strážce Sluneční studny, farstrider, alar'annalas - ranger lord a ranger generál Quel'Thalas, současný vládce Krvavých elfů Generál Hraničářů Halduron Brightwing vojenský vůdce armády Krvavých elfů v Azerothu a velitel farstriderů Grand Magistr Rommath, Kael'thasův herald a zapáleně loajální následovník, arcimág Kirin Tor, Grand Magistr Quel'Thalas a vůdce všech sin'doreiských mágů v Azerothu Lady Liadrin, Bývalá kněžka světla, Matriarcha Řádu a první Krvavý rytíř, v současnosti po boku A'dal v Shattrath Arcimág Aethas Sunreaver, arcimág Kirin Tor, člen Rady Šesti Kirin Tor, magistr a vůdce jednotek Sunreaverů v Northrendu Nejvyšší průzkumník/vyšetřovatel Tae'thelan Bloodwatcher, vůdce Relikviáře (cataclysm) Koltira Deathweaver, významný rytíř smrti ve službách Hordy, později Sylvanas Windrunner Magistr Astalor Bloodsworn, magistr, který spolu s Rommathem vymyslel způsob manipulace energií naaru M'uru, aby je mohli využít Krvaví rytíři pro svá kouzla Kapitánka zvědů Elsia, velitelka zvědů ve službě Sunreaverů Mistr Pyreanor, poradce válečného náčelníka Hordy a učitel Krvavých Rytířů v Kalimdoru Pathaleon the Calculator, agent a pobočník prince Kael'thase Salandria, adoptovaná dcera lady Liadrin, podle Bronzové letky určena velkým činům v budoucnosti (nikde nebylo řečeno, zda dobrým, či zlým) Voren'thal Jasnovidec (the Seer), vůdce Scryerů v Outlandu Valeera Sanguinar, vymahač pro Radu Tirisfalu, otrok a gladiátor Karmínového Ringu, spojenec Variana Wrynna Ambassador Sunsorrow, velvyslanec Krvavých elfů v Undercity Zendarin Windrunner, bratranec Sylvanas Windrunner, spojenec černé dračice Sinestry, zodpovědný za pokusy s vytvořením soumračné dračí letky Varedis, jediný úspěšný absolvent výcviku na lovce démonů z první "várky" Krvavých elfů zaslaných cvičit s Illidari 'Role a povolání' Krvaví elfové mají k dispozici značný počet specializací - lovce (často zastoupené Farstridery), mágy (nejčastěji prezentované jako Magistry a arkanisty), paladiny (zastoupené Krvavými rytíři), zvědy a vrahy, válečníky, kněží, rytíře smrti, černokněžníky (občas je jejich magie srovnávána s krvavou) a lovce démonů. 18thpwukc1stqjpg.jpg 78334a3b8a021363b43e5b2acd74fa96.jpg i235^cimgpsh_orig.jpg i236^cimgpsh_orig.jpg i237^cimgpsh_orig.jpg i238^cimgpsh_orig.jpg i239^cimgpsh_orig.jpg i240^cimgpsh_orig.jpg i241^cimgpsh_orig.jpg i242^cimgpsh_orig.jpg 075.jpg mage.jpg Ve W3 - Frozen Throne debutovali Krvaví mágové, Spellbreakeři, jezdci na dragonhawkcích, kněží a čarodějky - poslední tři povolání byly jen lehce pozměněnými verzemi těchto jednotek z doby před Třetí válkou. Všechny tyto jednotky lze najít i ve WoW do určitého rozsahu, nicméně během Kael'thasova útoku na Silvermoon a ostrov Quel'Danas řady spellbreakerů '''drasticky prořídly, když jejich velitelství převálcovala Kaelova Plamenná Legie. Osamělá jednotka, která od těch dob existuje, je relikvií doby minulé, protože od Kaelovy zrady odmítla trénovat nové rekruty. I přesto o nějakou dobu později Lor'themar Theron osobně nařídil obnovení jejich výcviku a doplnění jejich ranků. Krvaví elfové jedinou ze dvou ras (vedle nočních elfů), kteří až do cataclysm úspěšně dokončili a přežili výcvik '''lovců démonů. U elfů, kteří sloužili Pohromě (ať vznešených, nočních či krvavých) se také projevil velký potenciál pro nekromancii, ve společnosti sin'dorei by ale pro takový druh magie jen těžko někdo našel pochopení. Existují i dohady o druidech 'krvavých elfů - i když víme, že původní runové kameny kolem Quel'Thalas (ne všechny) byly stvořeny právě tehdejšími druidy vznešených elfů, je to tisíce let zpět a od druidské magie jako od všeho kaldoreiského se ve společnosti quel'dorei ustoupilo jako od primitivního a zpátečnického. I přesto (například v Botanice u NPC Nejvyšší Botanista Freywinn) krvaví elfové dokáží fyzickou schopnost se stát konvenčním druidem (jakkoli naprosto nekonvenčními způsoby) a ovládnout tak druidskou magii stejně snadno jako jakoukoli jinou (ano, bavíme se o ovládnutí, nikoli o porozumění a rovnováze). Krvaví elfové mají od každého povolání alespoň jednu aktivní postavu z lore - lovce a válečníky zastupují Lor'themar a Halduron, Rommath, Tae'thelan a Aethas pak mágy, Liadrin paladiny a kněží, Valeera zvědy, Koltira rytíře smrti, Varedis lovce démonů. Výjimkou jsou černokněžníci. 'Perličky thumb|left|400px Od obnovení Sluneční Studny je vysávání arkány z artefaktů a bytostí obsahujících manu nepotřebné a dokonce zakázané vedením říše: krvaví elfové jsou místo toho popoháněni k tomu, aby čerpali svou magii a sytili svou závislost ze Studny, mnohem zdravějším a harmoničtějším způsobem, než jakým je její vysávání z okolí a bytostí kolem. Samozřejmě existují skupiny, které se odmítají vzdát starých zvyků. Nicméně platí, že felová magie je od obnovení Studny v sin'doreiské společnosti tabu postavené mimo zákon! Developery bylo naznačeno, že monumentální události, které se odehrály u Sluneční Studny, potrvají, než se zobrazí i ve hře samotné (včetně jejich následků) - ale již na MoP jsou Hořící Krystaly z města, budov a Eversong zcela pryč. thumb|350px Podle lore Rommath učil elfy v Quel'Thalas vysávat manu jen z nižších manových bytostí (jako mana wyrmové) a předmětů a nikdy jim neřekl o všech aspektech paktu, který Kael uzavřel s Illidanem Stormrage. Skutečné vysávání démonické energie se tak odehrávalo JEN a POUZE u elfů, kteří putovali s Kael'thasem do Outlandu - a i ti to přijali jako nutné zlo, kdy účel světil prostředky. Jejich mentalita a morálka (ale ne u všech) se samozřejmě postupem času měnila vlivem felu. Elf, který nikdy nevytáhl paty z Quel'Thalas, by jen těžko skončil jako znalec démonických praktik či vysávání felu z démonů. Takovými činy by hluboce pohrdal. V rozhovorech s developery Blizzardu ohledně povahy felu bylo opakovaně zmíněno, že fel funguje tak trochu jako radiace v tom smyslu, že proniká celou oblastí, kde se vyskytuje, nasákne jej cokoli v okolí, a proto i někdo, kdo aktivně fel neužívá, ale vyskytuje se poblíž jeho zdroje či místa, kde jím někdo další silně manipuluje, bude ovlivněn (barva kůže, záře očí, etc.) thumb|left|300px Jedním z největších fanoušků krvavých elfů Azerothu se zdá být "Silvermoonský" Harry ze Scalawag, který svou lidskou přítelkyni dokonce nutí převlékat se za elfku a nosit elfí masku. Prvotní verze krvavých elfů byla navržena s runickými tetováními na ochranu před démony, od toho se bohužel ustoupilo ve chvíli, kdy se z nich stala hratelná rasa ve WoW. Jediní krvaví elfové, které vidíme s tetováními, jsou Grand Magistr Rommath, Varedis, lovci démonů a jejich učni, členové Illidari Council v Black Temple. Většina krvavých elfů ve hře má zelené oči (i když v lore je barva očí u elfů různá, od Lor'themarovy hnědé po zelenou u Allerie a modrou u Sylvanas), existují však i výjimky: rytíři smrti například mají oči modré (jako alianční elfové) i pod onou modrou září (nepředpokládá se u nich závislost na magii a většina z nich zemřela v Northrendu či Třetí Válce dříve, než se v Quel'Thalas začalo široce používat felem poháněných kouzel a budov), dark rangerky (bánší/smrtonošky) sloužící Sylvanas zase mají - tak jako ona - oči rudé. left Samwise Didier popisuje krvavé elfy jako "rockové hvězdy" WoW: jsou štíhlí, vznešení, krásní, nosí bohaté a propracované oděvy, jsou extrémně hrdí a intenzivně přitažliví s náchylností k egoismu... a většina z nich byla posledních pár let závislá či trpěla abstinenčními příznaky. Nyní se dá říci, že se sebrali z prachu a špíny a daří se jim skvěle, ne? RP hra za Krvavého elfa není pro začátečníka, ale skýtá nepřeberně mnoho možností. Typické chyby, které někteří hráči dělají, když se snaží sin'dorei elfa hrát, rozebereme ve zvláštním článku, věnovanému roleplay Krvavého elfa, podobně jako jsme to rozebrali u lidí a nočních elfů. Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Horda Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft